Request and Receive!
by xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx
Summary: Want to see your dirty Austin and Ally fantasy written down? Send me a request and I'll make it happen. More details inside
1. Chapter 1: Rules

I said something once about not being able to come up with ideas for fanfictions, and one of my followers suggested that I make myself open to requests. So I am hereby saying that I am open to requests, always. With saying that though, I do have some conditions.** The requests must be rated M,**I might make myself open more to fluff later, but I enjoy writing smut and dirty things so that's what I'm starting off with, and also. It would make things better if you guys gave me** a little detail about what you would like. Even if it's something simple like "Austin and Ally rough, hard, sex"** instead of just saying "Austin and Ally sex." Be descriptive guys! I want to give you what you want! I'll write for any pairing at all to do with the Austin and Ally characters, whether it's a traditional Austin and Ally, or if you want to switch it up so it'd Dez and Cassidy, Dez and Austin, Austin and Trish, Ally and Trish ect. I want to write whatever your dirty minds come up with so don't hold back. You can PM me your requests, or write in the review box what you would like and I promise I'll get to it right away.

Talk to you soon guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Jealous Austin

**Here is the first request I received. I'm going to try to do write them in the order I get them, but it might be a little difficult. Anyway, this was requestd by NoRulesOrRestrictions**

_**Can you please make one where Auslly have angry sex. Austin is really mad at her and can't control himself wether it's because he's jealous or he's just mad at her for something she did. They have hardcore sex with hair pulling or lip biting, things like that. In the end or possibly when they wake up he realizes he shouldn't have done that and apologizes. Maybe they could have make up sex to, whichever you prefer. Thank you:)  
**_

"He was all fucking over you, Ally." Austin's normally sea-green eyes have gone dark, and I can see the tension in his hands; gripped so tightly around the steering wheel that his fingers have gone white.

"So what? I only want you."

"And who can fucking blame him? With you dressed like that?" He takes his hand off the steering wheel, angrily swiping through the air, gesturing at me and my black bikini. The car lurches to the right and Austin grips the wheel, again, hard enough for the skin of his fingers to turn white.

"Austin we were at the damn beach. We live in Miami. It's hot." I've never seen him like this. So furious with me. A muscle in his jaw is twitching slightly, and his lips are set into a hard line. He jerks the car into our driveway, tires spitting up the rocks underneath. We're barely at a complete stop before he's launched himself out of the car and up the stairs to our house.

"Austin." I start once we're both inside. "Baby, I—I wasn't going to let him do anything to me. Besides, he was clearly drunk."

"Don't you "_Austin, baby" _me." His voice taking on a higher note, mocking me. "He had his hands all over you. He was about to slip you out of your bikini bottom and you…you were going to _let _him."

"No, Austin it wasn't like that. I was pushing him away. Not closer." Austin's eyes were clouded with rage, he was seething. I step closer to him and lightly trail my hand down his arm, trying to calm him, he flinches so hard it's like I slapped him, and if it's even possible his jaw sets tighter.

His hands come up and shove me hard over the arm of the couch. His body is over mine faster than I can comprehend. He's barely holding any of his weight, pressing his crotch into my bare stomach. His hands grip my wrists harder than he was gripping the steering wheel earlier.

"You were going to let him touch you, huh?" He gathers both of my wrists in one hands as the other one travels to my hips, hooking his finger through the bottom of my bikini, pulling it back. "Not while I'm around, babe." He slips his finger away from my bikini bottom and a hiss escapes my mouth as it snaps against my skin.

His hands undo the top of my bikini, and he slips it off my shoulders. I expect him to toss it somewhere unimportant on the floor, but he doesn't. He rips it straight down the middle, so the small triangles of fabric that were hiding my breasts moments ago were separated. I might have been disappointed if I weren't so turned on.

"Austin…What are you—"

He cuts me off, pressing a hard kiss against my lips. His bare chest presses against mine, hips rocking against mine.

"Shut up." His rough hands squeeze my breasts.

I feel a wet spot in between my legs and moments later Austin's hands are pulling the fabric to the side, exposing my wet pussy to the open air. His finger traces along my slit, all the way down to my opening, but never quite going inside.

"Mm. Who made you this wet?" He asks.

I open my mouth to answer, but only a moan escapes when he slips the tip of his index finger inside me.

"Answer me." He demands, slipping his finger as deep as possible.

"Austin—ah ah—you did! You make me wet, babe." My words separate when a moan breaks through my mouth.

"Fucking right I do. Just me. I'm the only one that gets to do this to you." Sometime while he was speaking he added another finger, thrusting and twisting them roughly inside me. I feel myself on the edge of an orgasm and he stops all of his movements, pulling himself off me. His hand wraps tightly around my wrist pulling me down the hallway into the bedroom. He slams the door and forces me down on the ground. He's naked in a matter of seconds and his cock is in front of my mouth, grazing against my lips.

"Suck." He says simply. I look up at him through my lashes. The anger that was in his eyes in the car is still there, and his lips haven't relaxed from the hard line of earlier.

Austin's hand tangles in my hair, pulling me toward his dick.

He mostly does the work for me. Fucking my mouth at a rapid pace, hitting the back of my mouth. This time it's him who's moaning his rhythm starts to become uneven and his hold on the back of my head releases. He disappears behind me and his hands hold my hips tightly enough I know I'll have bruises tomorrow. One of his hands come forward just to force my head down into the floor.

He moves his dick up and down my slit slowly, slapping his dick against my pussy quickly before slamming into me. The only sounds in the room is skin slapping against skin and the moans and grunts that manage to make it passed our lips. I feel Austin's thrusts get sloppy and with a long moan I feel him release inside me, and I take that as my cue to let go too. I ride my waves of pleasure out with Austin still inside me. When I come down from my high, Austin pulls out and climbs onto the bed. Clearly done with dealing with me.

I climb in after him and snuggle into myself, back toward him. Normally, we would be snuggling with each other right now, but I can still feel the waves of anger rolling off him, even if he's sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily, I can still feel the tension, even as I drift off to sleep.

The sun is lighting up the room nicely as I open my eyes. The blanket that I used to cover up with last night is on the floor. I slept restlessly. I can't stand it when Austin is upset with me.

The bed shifts as Austin rolls over, bringing his face close to mine and speaking in a low voice.

"Ally. I'm sorry about last night…" His hand traces lightly along the exposed skin of my hip, and lower, on my thighs. I wince softly and follow my eyes down to the pattern he's tracing. Bruises on my thighs like his fingertips have taken on an unpleasant purple tint. "I'm really sorry…I don't know what came over me. I just—I got so jealous…I probably shouldn't have acted the way I did…Can I make it up to you?" His voice is sweet, while saying the last point his fingers trace, feather light, up to my core.

"I'm a little sore." I say, getting his hint.

He's already on top of me, and he's already hard.

"Don't worry, love, I can be gentle." He slips inside me, kissing my lips tenderly, entering me slowly.

Sometimes I think we should fight more often.

**I hope you liked it. I should have more requests done in the next few days!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Want you to Have it

**Hello again everybody. I'm getting a ton of requests. I hope everybody liked my first try at this. Make sure to keep requesting. You guys are all pretty dirty little shits, which is exactly what I want ;) Anyway, this was requested by Rorochahrour5**

_**Austin is older than Ally(maybe 2 years older. Say he's 19). He's her best friend, and he's like her brother. Austin has had sexual feeling for Ally(cause he's a teenage guy), but now he's open with them(having a boner and being open with it infront of Ally). Ally decides to give her virginity to Austin(she's so innocent)cause she believes that he's the only guy that deserves it cause he won't hurt her and he cares about her. You can take it from here.**_

* * *

"Oh, I'm kicking your ass!" Ally's eyes are glued to the screen, a smile planted on her face as she crosses the finish line, starting the beginning of her 3rd lap. She's almost lapped me. Usually I'm better than her at Mario Kart, but we're playing rainbow road, and on top of that, I've got a raging boner. Hormones acting up again, I guess. It might have to do with the fact that Ally, my best friend, is one of the sexiest people I've ever seen, but I can usually keep everything in check with her around. Not that it matters, we're so close, I don't feel the need to hide my erections from her. We're close enough that it doesn't make things awkward at all.

Ally crosses the finish line, completing her final lap, finishing in first.

"Ha! I beat you, loser!" She says excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah." I reply.

She tears her eyes away from the screen for a moment and I think that she's going to look at my eyes, like usual, but she doesn't. She makes an obvious glance at my dick, visibly hard through my jeans.

She moves closer to me, and she does something I could never imagine her doing in a million years. Her hand moves across my lap, between my legs, palming my dick through my pants.

"Ally? What are you doing?"

She waits a beat, still rubbing my dick.

"I've been thinking, Austin. I totally understand if you don't want to do what I'm about to suggest but—"

I grab her chin lightly, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"What is it Ally?"

"I'm a virgin…and I want you to…I want you to be the one to change that."

I'm sure my eyes went wide enough to be noticeable. I've never been more taken aback in my life.

"Are you asking me to take your virginity?" I ask, just to be certain.

"Y—Yes. I want you to be the one to do it. I know you're two years older than me but it's just that we've been friends for a long time. Best friends. I know you won't hurt me. I know that of all people, you wouldn't hurt me. You deserve it, Austin, and more than that, I want you to have it."

Ally's brown eyes blink at me, awaiting my answer.

I don't have one.

I press a kiss to her lips and hope that, that is answer enough. It seems to be, because she kisses back passionately. I lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She seems hesitant, but she opens her mouth slightly and I move my tongue against hers, massaging it gently. A small moan escapes her mouth only to be captured by mine. I pull away from her just to stand her up on her feet. I look into her eyes as I toy with the bottom of her t-shirt. To my surprise, she lifts her arms up, making it easy for me to remove it from her body. Discarding it somewhere unimportant. I kneel on the ground, kissing the hem of her jeans. I can practically feel the chills that elicit off of her. I help her step quickly out of her jeans and panties before I place her gently on the bed, hovering over her. I press my lips against hers tenderly, her lips are stiff against mine, and I pull away.

"Relax." I say. "Here, let me help you relax." I dip my head in between her thighs, kissing and sucking lightly on the insides. She shudders a bit and I touch my lips to her core.

I lick her slowly lapping up her juices. Her legs wrap around my head pulling me in closer. I would have never expected her to be so responsive. I would have never expected her to trust me this much.

"Austin…I need..." She says as I teasingly flick my tongue against her opening.

"What do you need?" I ask. Pushing a finger into her, pumping slowly.

"More." The one word answer is enough for me. I add another finger, and then another. Feeling her stretch a little with each pump.

I position myself so that I'm pressing against her opening but not inside her.

"It's going to hurt." I tell her, looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Just do it Austin, please." She closes her eyes as I enter her slowly. A gasp leaves her lips and for a moment I think she might cry, instead she wiggles her hips and I take that as my cue to move. She's so fucking _tight._

I groan. It's taking everything in me not to slam into her. It's taking everything in me to keep my rhythm slow. I can't be rough with her, her first time. If she ever wants to for a second time, only then will I go faster, harder. Right now I know she needs slow and steady. The animal in me will have to wait.

"How's it feel Alls?" I ask.

"Mhmm.." I thrust into her ever so gently a few more times and whimpers escape her lips as her walls clench around my cock, I kiss her lips lightly before I pull out and release on her stomach. Her eyelids look a little heavy, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you, Austin…"

"Aw, Ally. It was my pleasure."

* * *

**I hate ending these. It always sounds really abrupt, so I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you liked it! It was really fun to write!**

**XxInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm getting a ton of requests holy shit. Oh by the way guys, if you ever need advice on anything, sexual or otherwise you can come to me. I'm not a virgin so I pretty much know how everything works...Anyway, after that awkward confession...On to the story! This one was requested by fruity-mint****-****swirl23 **

_**Austin and Ally are on college. They met on first day of freshman year. Since then he lust after her. After ally were on a couple of dates Austin shows her that only he's the right guy for her.**_

* * *

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Ally says as she checks her appearance in the mirror one last time. Her brown hair cascades beautifully down her shoulders in waves. I don't know why she keeps worrying about what she looks like. Her short blue dress doesn't leave a lot to the imagination, but she somehow still looks classy, it shows off her curves in all the right places.

"Where are you going?" I ask, trying to keep my eyes on her face.

"On a date. I'll be back in a couple hours." I swallow hard, trying hard to hide the mix of anger and dismay I feel. She walks out of the dorm room, closing the door behind her.

This is the third date Ally's been on this week. Each time she leaves the dorm we share, she's been clad in a short dress and high heels, make up done in dark colors. Ally has always been alluring, but this week she's like sex on legs.

And I fucking hate whatever guy she's dressed like that for.

I sit on the couch and my thoughts drift to anything about Ally, how we met in first year of attending this college, she was sexy even then, slightly younger looking, but still fucking breathtaking. My hand drifts to my crotch as I think of Ally coming out of the shower this morning, hair dripping wet, droplets of water still clinging to her body, only covered by a towel. I can picture her coming to me, dropping her towel. I can almost feel her naked body sliding over mine, her moans would come out of her mouth loud and full of need.

At some point I must have kicked off my jeans and boxers because my cock springs free, without the constraints of clothing. My hand moves faster as I think about what her thigh would feel like against my cheek. My orgasm hits me hard, and somewhere among the bliss I know that I need to show Ally that she should be with me. I'm going to make her feel so good she'll forget about whatever motherfucker she's been out with.

I'm still sitting on the couch when Ally walks in the door. I've put my clothes back on from earlier but I haven't forgotten about my plan. I flick the tv off as the door shuts softly behind her. Her heels sink into the soft carpet as she sits next to me.

"How was your date?"

"It was good." She moves to slip off her heels but I put my hand over hers to stop her. _They look too damn good on her_.

"Do you plan on going on another date?" I ask her leaning in close, turning my head the slightest bit so that my lips are angled toward hers.

"Yeah, most likely. I had fu—"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. Firmly, but somehow still gentle. She's hesitant to kiss me back.

"What are you doing?" She asks, in between kisses.

"Showing you that you don't have to go on any other date." I answer before kissing her again, sliding my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues dance together perfectly as I begin sliding my hands up her dress, grabbing her ass and letting fingers graze over her panties, smiling to myself to feel her panties are moist. I slip my hands out from under her dress and take a hold on her hips, pulling her over me without breaking the kiss. I pull away and start sliding her dress up passed her hips so her panties are exposed.

Rubbing circles on her clit through her panties I ask, "So how am I doing at proving to you that you don't need to date anybody else?"

"Mm…I think I'm going to need a little more." Her voice has taken on a higher pitched, airy tone.

A smile moves across my face and I decide I need to take a bigger risk, since so far everything seems to be going well.

I pull off her panties, letting them land somewhere on the floor,

"Sit on my face." I tell her.

Her eyes widen a bit, but a devious smile makes home on her features as she shifts so her legs are on either side of my head center is over my mouth.

I drag my tongue throughout her pussy and Ally's hips buck, grinding her cunt hard onto my face. I move my lips into an O formation and suck long hand hard on her clit

"Austin—ah ah!" She moans interlocking her fingers with mine.

Her pussy pulses and I know she's about to cum as I rapidly lick her clit. Her fingers untangle from mine and I feel her run her hand up my shaft just as she cums all over my face. I lick up all of her juices before I move her from my face.

"So…How are you feeling about that second date?" I ask her again.

"Nope. No more dates for me. As long as I can have you." She tells me, pressing her lips softly to mine, gathering my bottom lip in teeth and pulling back.

"Oh, that can be arranged."

* * *

**There you go! I really hope you liked it :) **


End file.
